


Finest Woman In All The Land

by Vexed_Wench



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Crack Pairing, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-26
Updated: 2012-03-26
Packaged: 2017-11-02 13:04:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armstrong always gets his girl, except when he doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finest Woman In All The Land

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nochick_fics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochick_fics/gifts).



Alex Louis Armstrong briskly walked from the train, no one bothered to get in his way. He was not called the Strong Arm Alchemist for nothing. 

He made his way into town and checked to make sure his roses were still fresh and dewy. He had given the flower shop clerk a stern talking to. “It is an Armstrong family tradition to bring fresh crisp flowers,not dying weeds to their intended.”

Armstrong was tired of being just out of reach of such a fine woman. This was the year he was going claim her. She was the only one that would ever come close to rivaling him in all the way that matters most.

He finally saw the sign that proclaimed Rockbell Automail, he proudly marched up the front steps and called in a loud voice, “Pinako, I am here to ask for your hand.”

The next thing he knew an automail hand slapped him across the face, from the second story widow no less. Oh how does young Edward deal with wrenches he wondered as he rubbed the bump that was already forming.

When you can ask me like a proper gentleman I may let you in the house, and give you an answer. She called down as she went back in the house.

His little minx was so close yet still untouchable.


End file.
